


Far Too Young to Die

by ultimatebookworm00



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebookworm00/pseuds/ultimatebookworm00
Summary: It's the night before the Promised Day, and everyone has told Colonel Roy Mustang to rest up and enjoy one last night before facing certain death. There's really only one place he wants to be though. So that's where he goes.





	

     It was the night before the Promised Day. Also known as doomsday. Also known as the day the world would probably go to hell, dragging Colonel Roy Mustang along with it. But that was tomorrow, the world still had one last night to live. And the colonel intended to make the most he could out of it.

     He steeled himself before knocking on the door in front of him in two sets of three quick taps, alerting the person inside to who he was.

     He had only been here once before, when he dropped the Lieutenant off a few months ago after she had been wounded.

     Footsteps approached the door from the inside of the apartment.

     “Colonel,” Lieutenant Hawkeye said in way of a greeting as she opened the door, as she always did.

     “Lieutenant,” Mustang said back.

      The Lieutenant crossed her arms, still blocking the entryway to her home.

     “Shouldn’t you be resting up for tomorrow? Enjoying the little time you probably have left?”

     “Why do you think I’m here?”

     Wordlessly, Hawkeye stepped back into her apartment, allowing Mustang to step inside. She slipped into her kitchen as he took a seat on her sofa. The lieutenant emerged a few moments later with two bottles of beer, passing one off to the colonel before taking a seat besides him.

     They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, taking refuge in the fact that no matter what may come tomorrow, at least they had each other for now, even if it was only for one night.

     About ten minutes had passed when the Colonel finally broke the quiet, finishing the last of his beer and setting it on the coffee table in front of him before turning to face the Lieutenant.

     He didn’t say anything, simply unapologetically stared at her.

     She smiled back. “What?”

     Mustang allowed himself to grin, something he didn’t do in front of most people. Needless to say, the woman who sat before him didn’t qualify as 'most people.'

     “I thought I would try to memorize something beautiful before everything everything goes ugly tomorrow.”

     “Hmm,” Hawkeye began, meeting Mustang’s gaze, “I think I ought to do the same.”

     The colonel let out a small breath as he let allowed his hand to drop down to cup the lieutenant's knee, still staring into her eyes.

     “Riza,” he started, but the women in question quickly silenced him by gently grasped the wrist on her knee. She didn’t bother removing his hand though.

     “Don’t,” she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. “I know, you don’t have to say it. If tomorrow really the end though, then I don’t want to leave this world with the knowledge that there could have been more. For now, this is enough.”

     The colonel remained silent for the next minute, simply allowing himself to breath the same air as the women in front of him. But then he lifted his hand off of the lieutenant’s knee, forcing the hand attached to his wrist to loosen. He grabbed it before it could escape, however.

     “In that case,” he started, “You better make it through tomorrow.”

     She sent him a stern glance. “You better not leave me.”

     The colonel chuckled. “I don’t plan to.”

     And he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was inspired by and named after Far Too Young to Die, by Panic! at the Disco. I had just finished watching FMAB the first time I listened to this song, and this is the pretty much what played out in my head as I listened to it. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
